pocketmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dresses
The dresses are several characters appearing in Harpae's mansion. Plot Nuit Nuit (lit. Night) is located on the third floor of Harpae's mansion, and is the only location where the floating dresses can be found. The first dress Goldia encounters is a weeping young lady in blue, who tearfully mourns the loss of her beloved rosary, which Goldia offers to find. Goldia will search for it in various rooms, until she enters a bathroom with a large tub, as well as three mirrors that hang on the wall. By the mirror farthest from the door, Goldia will find the rosary, but as soon as she does that, the bathtub will overflow with dark water, from which a dress of inverted colors will begin to chase her. Goldia escapes, but when she goes back to return the rosary, the weeping dress is gone. She deposits it in front of a painting where the dress was sitting before. When Goldia turns around, she will see a few other dresses, who do not interact with her. Goldia follows them into a lit room where a host welcomes his guests to the event, "the annual Heilige private gathering." Suddenly the lights go out, and when they return again, one of the dresses has been ripped apart, her blood being used to spell the word Laid (lit. Ugly) on the floor next to her. Everyone is led out of the room, leaving Goldia with the task of figuring out the culprit. She consults many of the dresses (who usually take on a very snotty and condescending manner when speaking to her) and even goes as far as to peek and eavesdrop on them through closed doors. From talking to the dresses it is determined that the killer has the following traits: * Dyed her hair red. * Wears a ribbon that goes well with white. * Is female. * Is French. Goldia then goes to the host to tell him she's found the culprit. Donning the typical snotty attitude, he will reluctantly agree to gather everyone up to find out in the brightly lit room where the murder occurred. Goldia will then point to the white dress, but then realize there are two, one of which speaks in a French accent. When pressed for clarification, she will point the French one. If she picks the right one, no one will believe her and the host will give in to pressure to throw her out. The host will tell the butlers to put her in "that room" which turns out to be the same room the past version of Goldia is put in time out in in the Closed Doors area of Harpae's mansion, from which she must use her pocket mirror to escape. Game Overs * If Goldia is caught by the dress in the bathroom it will kill her. * If Goldia chooses the wrong guest as the suspect for the murder she will be killed. The French word "Debile" (lit. Stupid) in French can be seen next to her bloody dress. * The widow from the old legend can actually be found in the courtyard. She will ask Goldia for help in finding her handkerchief, and if Goldia assists and succeeds in the quest, the widow will drown her. ** The hankerchief can be found by the little water stream. Trivia * There is a possibility that the Host is representation of Goldia's father, Roman. * A dictionary with various French words can be found in a small candlelit room, which gives Goldia a huge clue to who the murderer might be. Gallery Dresses 1.png Dresses 2.png Category:Character Category:Female Category:Pocket Mirror Characters